


dancing in my dreams

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe-strippers, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Strip Tease, lap dance, shield agent!maria, stripper!natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick Fury drags Maria to a strip club, a certain red head makes Maria less angry about it.Kinktober 2019 Day Two: Lap dance





	dancing in my dreams

Maria has had just about enough of Nick Fury.

“A strip club is not a secure meeting place, Nick.” Maria says as she sets down at a table near a stage where a blonde woman is practically humping a pole.

“Sure it is.” Nick says through a mouth full of bar nuts. 

Maria sighs and pours herself a beer from the pitcher on the table.

After an hour of shop talk and beer and more tits then Maria can count, the lights go all red and the music turns up.

“Oh, it’s time for my girl!” Nick says excitedly, turning fully towards the stage.

Maria rolls her eyes at her boss, until she sees said girl.

The red head walks out on the stage in sky high black platform boots, a black thong, black corset and nothing else.

“Goddamn.” Maria says.

Nick smiles at her. “Goddamn is right.”

The red head tosses her long curly hair over her shoulder and makes her way to the pole, walking like a jungle cat.

She grabs onto the pole and spins a few times, looking over the crowd like a huntress. Then with more strength that seems possible from such a little body, she is lifting herself off the ground and into a upside down split.

Maria feels herself grow wet, she squirms in her seat.

“Now you see why this is a good place for meetings.” 

Maria takes a long drink of beer.

When the pole routine is over, the woman disappears once again back stage.

“Wow!” Maria can’t help but say. Nick smiles his ‘I told you so’ smile.

Then the red head is coming over. She’s made a costume change, now wearing black lace underwear and the same boots.

“Nick!” The woman greets with bright smile, her red lip stick shining in the neon lights of the club.

“Tasha, baby! How you been, girl?” 

“Alright, you know.” The woman says with a light accent, bending over the table, highlighting her ass and tits in a way that makes Maria unable to do anything but stare. “Who’s your friend?” She asks with a crooked smile.

“This is Maria, I want you to show her a good time.” Nick says handing ‘Tasha’ a wad of cash. “I’m going to the bar, you girls have fun.”

Maria has officially had enough of Nick Fury.

The red head turns to Maria, a predatory smile on her face. “Hello, Maria. I’m Natasha.” 

Blushing furiously, Maria shakes Natasha’s offered hand. She’s never been to a strip club but thinks this might be overly polite.

With catlike grace Natasha takes a seat in Maria’s lap, legs on either side of her. She runs a long red nail over Maria’s collarbone.

“Have you ever been to a strip club before?” Natasha asks.

Maria shakes her head, doesn’t think she can speak, to caught up in the sight of creamy skin and squeezable curves.

“Then you’re in for a treat.” Natasha says, she thinks she might be some kind of Eastern European, judging by the accent.

Maria swallows hard. 

Natasha smiles, showing teeth. 

Slowly Natasha begins to grind on Maria, and for the first time in her life Maria wishes she was wearing a skirt, wishes she could feel Natasha skin-on-skin.

Natasha moves like water, her body warm against Maria’s. Maria wants to touch her, her hands ghosts over Natasha’s wasp waist.

Natasha bends close, her hair tickling Maria and whispers in her ear. “You can touch.”

Maria immediately grips Natasha’s waist, her hands could almost touch it’s so small, but it also feels firm, strong.

Natasha bends back, displaying her luscious breasts. Maria’s hands trace up and cup Natasha’s tits. It feels so amazing Maria could scream, instead she makes an extremely embarrassing noise. Natasha smiles sidelong, looking at Maria with a spark in her eye.

Next Natasha stands up and fluidly turns around, shaking her ass in Maria’s face. A lot of rap songs suddenly make a lot more sense to Maria. She squeezes a handful of ass and moans. Natasha looks back at her and smirks.

“Like what you see?” Natasha purrs.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Natasha’s smirk becomes a full on smile.

All too soon the song is finished and like that the magic is over.

Natasha stands up and straightens, with a flirtatious smile she says “It was nice meeting you, Maria.”

Before Maria can get her brain cells back in her skull Natasha is sauntering off.  
Nick returns with another pitcher of beer.

“Have fun, Hill?” 

“Yeah, same time next week?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think :-)  
Also gonna plug my Natasha playlist   
https://open.spotify.com/user/toriiymoi/playlist/5j7KBQUlKhl8lH7b7sh5C9?si=ldaTarQwQ_-ZbJhjxyAUog


End file.
